


Gara 3

by sheswanderlust



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: "Avevi ragione sul frullato"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mi trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) con volleylover_09, passate a salutarci (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, niente di tutto ciò è reale.

“Seriamente? Hai _solo_ pasta integrale?”

“La pasta integrale fa benissimo”

Ivan scosse la testa basito e prese un pacco di penne rigate, osservandone diffidente l’etichetta. Chiuse l’anta del mobile e passò la confezione a Simone, che lo guardava con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Qualche problema con la mia pasta?”

“Con la tua alimentazione in generale, ma lasciamo perdere”

Il palleggiatore non rispose, dosando la pasta e versandola nell’acqua in ebollizione.

“Stai scherzando, vero?”

“Cosa?”

“Quelle ti sembrano due porzioni?”

“Sono trecento grammi di pasta, per cui dir…”

Venne interrotto da Ivan che, stizzito, gli prendeva il pacco dalle mani e ne rovesciava l’intero contenuto nella pentola, per poi appallottolare la confezione ormai vuota e buttarla nella spazzatura, lasciando che il coperchio di plastica si chiudesse con tonfo.

“Ti rendi conto di aver appena buttato mezzo chilo di pasta?”

“Tu mangiati la tua porzione striminzita, al resto ci penso io”

 

 

 

Ivan mando giù l’ultimo boccone e alzò lo sguardo verso Simone, che lo guardava in attesa.

“Cosa c’è?” chiese, guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato e posando la forchetta sul piatto ormai vuoto.

“Questa cena salutare ti ha ucciso?”

“Solo ferito gravemente” ribatté il maggiore senza perdere un colpo, ricevendo un calcio da sotto il tavolo. Simone si alzò per sparecchiare e lavare i piatti e Ivan lo seguì con lo sguardo per qualche istante, soffermandosi sugli occhi soddisfatti ma stanchi, sulla felpa della squadra ancora addosso. Sentì la rabbia salire a galla per qualche istante nell’osservare il logo della Diatec sul suo petto. Stringendo i pugni per reprimerla, si alzò e andò a sbattere la tovaglia dal balcone, per poi rientrare e infilarla nel cassetto.

“Hai parlato con Os?” chiese, informandosi sull’unica semifinale della quale in quel momento gli andasse di parlare. Aveva scrupolosamente evitato ogni riferimento alla partita appena giocata sin da quando era salito sull’auto nuova di zecca di Simone, nel parcheggio del PalaTrento.

“Sì, ha detto che si sono completamente persi nel quarto set, non sa nemmeno lui perché”

Ivan annuì, iniziando ad asciugare i piatti appena lavati che Simone a mano a mano gli passava.

Uno strano silenzio calò sulla cucina. Ivan non l’avrebbe definito un silenzio teso, il periodo dei silenzi tesi tra lui e Simone era passato da un bel pezzo. Era più che altro un silenzio che dava risalto a quell’unico argomento che aleggiava sopra le loro teste, l’unico argomento del quale avessero bisogno di parlare.  

“Mi dispiace per gli errori in battuta. So che pesano”

Fu il palleggiatore a fare il primo passo. In qualche strano modo, Ivan gliene fu grato.

“Capita” mormorò, cercando di non irrigidirsi eccessivamente, sapendo che Simone accanto a lui l’avrebbe percepito. Non voleva dargli l’impressione di essere arrabbiato con lui, perché non lo era. O almeno non lo era con il Simone che lavava i piatti al suo fianco.

“Guarda che va bene se sei incavolato e ti vuoi sfogare. Non me la prendo se mi urli in faccia”

Ivan sentì qualcosa sciogliersi a quelle parole, a quel tono. Si voltò verso Simone, negli occhi lo sguardo un po’ stupito che non riusciva a trattenere ogni volta che il ragazzo parlava in quel modo, con quella forza e quella maturità che cozzavano con i suoi vent’anni e con le insicurezze che periodicamente Ivan si ritrovava a dovergli placare.

“Lo so” mormorò, la tensione che pian piano lo abbandonava. Si avvicinò di più al palleggiatore che lo guardava con la coda dell’occhio senza smettere di lavare i piatti e gli lasciò un bacio sulla tempia, vedendolo sorridere.

Finirono di lavare i piatti in silenzio. Fu solo mentre si asciugava le mani con lo strofinaccio che Ivan riprese la parola, appoggiandosi al piano della cucina. “È solo che è stato un periodo un po’ travagliato” cominciò.

“Per Aaron?” chiese Simone, chiudendo il frigorifero e guardandolo, in mano un contenitore pieno di fragole e un paio di banane.

“Sì. Sarà scontato dirlo, però il suo infortunio è davvero arrivato al momento sbagliato. Anche solo non averlo in allenamento è strano” continuò Ivan, seguendo senza vederli davvero i movimenti del proprio ragazzo, che puliva la frutta a poca distanza da lui.

“Anche Lele non è proprio in forma, vero?”

“No, non molto. Spero si riprenda senza grossi problemi prima di gara4” Ivan si passò una mano fra i capelli corti, facendo un respiro profondo. “So che non ho poi così tanto di cui lamentarmi… Voglio dire, sì, oggi non è stata la mia migliore partita, però non è stata una catastrofe…” fece, seguendo il filo dei propri pensieri. Simone annuì, guardandolo per un secondo, per poi versare la frutta pulita e tagliata nel frullatore e aggiungerci il latte di soia. “… solo che sono quelle piccole cose, quei piccoli problemi che in un periodo come questo non vorresti, perché sono i playoff e davvero uno vorrebbe…” Ivan si bloccò. “Seriamente? Cioè oggi mi hai murato due volte, hai fatto quel punto infame di seconda e ora fai frullati invece di ascoltarmi?”

Simone si bloccò e lo guardò, il dito poggiato sul tasto di accensione. Ivan ricambiò lo sguardo, un sopracciglio alzato, senza sapere bene se essere divertito dalla scena oppure sentirsi insultato.

“Ti sto ascoltando” fece il più giovane. “Però sei triste, e i frullati tirano su il morale” continuò, a mo’ di spiegazione.

“No, quello è alcool”

“Non ne ho”

“Lo so, ne ho io in macchina”

“Previdente”

“Abituato”

“… sicuro che non lo vuoi, il frullato?”

Ivan lo guardò per qualche istante, per poi alzare gli occhi al cielo, sapendo di non avere scelta. Interruppe il proprio sfogo mentre il frullatore era in azione, per poi osservare Simone che riempiva due bicchieri del liquido denso che, il maggiore fece fatica ad ammetterlo, sembrava effettivamente invitante.

Ne prese uno, per poi tornare ad appoggiarsi al piano della cucina, Simone accanto a lui.

“Potete ancora batterci, non è deciso niente” mormorò il palleggiatore, guardandolo negli occhi, questa volta serio.

Ivan annuì, sorseggiando il frullato. Rimase in silenzio, ad assorbire la quiete domestica di quel momento, Simone in piedi accanto a lui, il gusto del frullato sulla lingua, il rumore di qualche auto sporadica che passava fuori dal condominio. In quei momenti la loro non era una relazione complessa, era semplicemente una relazione. E Simone non era un avversario, era semplicemente Simone. Ivan percepì lo sconforto e la delusione allontanarsi, mentre un piccolo sorriso gli si apriva sul volto, una strana sensazione di serenità che si faceva spazio nel suo cuore. Allungò la mano verso quella di Simone, intrecciando le loro dita. Il palleggiatore lo guardò stupito, aspettandosi probabilmente la seconda parte dello sfogo. Ivan rispose lasciandogli la mano e passandogli il braccio attorno alle spalle, avvicinandolo a sé. Calcolò le ore che lo separavano dal momento in cui avrebbe dovuto salutarlo di nuovo. Dieci, minuto più minuto meno. Aveva imparato ad apprezzare ogni istante. E l’ultima, ultima cosa che voleva era trascorrere quelle ore con l’angoscia della sconfitta che pesava sul petto. Lo strinse di più.

 “Avevi ragione sul frullato”

Simone rise piano, sistemandosi meglio nell’abbraccio. “Però dì ad Aleksandar di finirla di chiedere il videocheck per ogni cavolata” mormorò dopo un po’.

“Stai scherzando? Oggi l’arbitro vi favoriva nettamente”

“Non è vero”

“Sì”

“No”

“Sì”

“No”

“Sì”

Ivan si sentì sfilare il bicchiere dalla mano e nel giro di un istante si trovò con la schiena contro al frigorifero, le labbra di Simone a coprire le sue, in un bacio che sapeva di fragole. Quando il palleggiatore si allontanò, Ivan rimase immobile a guardarlo, improvvisamente dimentico della partita, della sconfitta, delle battute sbagliate.

“Vorrei avere il videocheck anche di questo”

“Te lo posso concedere”

 

 

Una folata d’aria notturna fece sollevare la tenda del balcone rimasto aperto. Sul divano Simone rabbrividì. Ivan lo coprì meglio con la coperta che si erano stancamente tirati addosso qualche minuto prima e lo strinse di più nel proprio abbraccio, una mano appoggiata sul fianco stretto, un’altra ad accarezzargli il capo, spettinandogli i capelli leggermente umidi di sudore. Il palleggiatore si sistemò nell’abbraccio e chiuse gli occhi. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio li aprì nuovamente, guardando l’altro di sottecchi.

“Come stai?” mormorò, tirandosi su appena.

Ivan sembrò riscuotersi da chissà quale pensiero. Gli sorrise, tirandolo nuovamente contro di sé.

“Sto bene” rispose, lasciandogli un bacio sulla fronte. “Non ti devi preoccupare per me. Finché si tratta della mia testa so gestirla. È te che non voglio più vedere in crisi come dopo gara 2” continuò, fissandolo serio.

Simone abbassò lo sguardo, ricordando la rabbia e la frustrazione e come le aveva sfogate di fronte ad Ivan.

“Sai gestire bene anche me”

Ivan cambiò posizione, sistemandosi sopra Simone. Gli prese il viso tra le mani, lo sguardo che non lasciava andare i suoi occhi. “Lo so. Ma ti voglio tranquillo. Ok?”

Il palleggiatore lasciò che quelle parole gli penetrassero sottopelle. _Ti voglio tranquillo_. Annuì.

 

 

Quella mattina il cielo era grigio e l’aria silenziosa, di quel silenzio delle case ancora addormentate e delle serrande ancora abbassate. L’unico suono che li raggiungeva era quello della squadra che usciva dall’hotel, le ruote dei trolley che tamburellavano sul selciato, le poche voci assonnate che si scambiano qualche parola qua e là, prima di salire sul pullman.

Simone deglutì, sistemando meglio la testa nell’incavo del collo di Ivan e sentendolo stringere l’abbraccio in risposta, una mano calda al centro della sua schiena, un’altra ad accarezzargli piano il fianco. Si concentrò su quelle sensazioni, sulle dita di Ivan separate dalla sua pelle solo dal materiale della felpa, su modo in cui le sue braccia lo chiudevano in una stretta, sul respiro contro il suo collo che accelerava appena nel rendersi conto che un altro minuto era passato.

Il suono del motore del pullman che veniva acceso spezzò il silenzio, quasi a mettere loro fretta, e Simone non riuscì a trattenere un gemito. Ivan rispose stringendolo ancora di più, le labbra che gli lasciavano piccoli baci sul collo, per poi allontanarsi quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo negli occhi.

“Nove giorni” mormorò, sullo sguardo quella patina lucida che Simone gli vedeva solo in quei momenti, quando quei 460 chilometri si facevano ingombranti, frapponendosi tra loro.

Il palleggiatore annuì, sentendo il consueto groppo in gola che gli impediva di parlare. Ivan tornò a stringerlo completamente, cullandolo appena nell’abbraccio, l’impressione che il conto alla rovescia avesse accelerato e stesse premendo per separarli. Sapeva che nessuno sarebbe venuto a chiamarli, Bira e Buti capivano che quel momento, quel tentativo di memorizzare ogni centimetro del corpo dell’altro, era quasi sacro.

Il motore del bus sembrava sbuffare impaziente quando si separarono, le mani ancora sul corpo dell’altro. Ivan lanciò uno sguardo dietro di sé, guardando gli ultimi compagni salire su per la scaletta e voltandosi di nuovo verso Simone con un sospiro.

“È stato bello, ieri sera. Anche se l’hai scampata pure questa volta” ridacchiò, per cercare di scacciare almeno un minimo quella malinconia, perché forse l’unica cosa che faceva più male dei 460 chilometri di distanza era sapere che Simone li avrebbe sentiti tutti, uno per uno.

Il più giovane sorrise. “È stato bello anche questa notte” rispose.

“Quello sempre”

Le loro labbra si sfiorarono, in un contatto via via più profondo, le mani che stringevano in una smania di toccarsi prima di lasciarsi andare. Quando allentarono la presa Simone percepì per la prima volta il freddo di quella mattina di aprile.

“Nove giorni” fu lui a mormorare questa volta, mentre Ivan annuiva e lo tirava in un ultimo abbraccio, strettissimo, inspirandolo a fondo ancora una volta.

Quando si separando fece un passo indietro, sentendo che altrimenti sarebbe rimasto a Trento, in barba alla preparazione per gara4.

“A presto, ragazzino” lo salutò con un sorriso, vedendo Simone sorridere a sua volta. Fu quel sorriso che si portò dentro mentre si voltava e si avviava velocemente verso il bus, sapendo benissimo cosa volesse dire: che quei minuti valevano ogni chilometro di distanza.

 

 


End file.
